


Unlikely Guardians

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Fic or Treat 2011 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Fic or Treat 2011. Written for mangacrack. <i>Neither of the Archangels understood why these humans found such enjoyment of a fake holiday.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Guardians

Neither of the Archangels understood why these humans found such enjoyment of a fake holiday. Or why their youngest Archangel brother and other brother seemed so content to celebrate like humans with humans.

The Winchesters had certainly changed their brothers, domesticated them and practically turned them into pets.

Michael rolled his eyes as Gabriel summoned the youngest Winchester another large pumpkin to mutilate and shifted his stance as Lucifer leaned on him instead of the wall behind them. Across the table from Sam and Gabriel, Dean was showing Castiel how to scoop out the insides of the vegetable without getting it all over himself.

Lucifer snorted when Gabriel flung a seed at Dean and the eldest human snarled back.

They may not have understood, exactly, the appeal in all this but Michael and Lucifer could not deny how happy their brothers were. And for now that would be enough, as they lingered just on the edges of the humans awareness and watched like powerful sentinels.

Or Guardian Angels.


End file.
